The Songs Which Define Us
by sdara1
Summary: One-shots based on songs I hear that inspire me. I will try and update regularly. If you have a song you want to request post it in the comments! (Rating is for safety and language).
1. I Choose You

"**I choose you, to be by my side. I choose you, to hold me at night. It's the biggest decision I'm about to get right. I choose you, I choose you."**

* * *

They had tried this before. At his Hampton's house, with all their family around. But it inevitably didn't happen. She thought he was dead. She thought she would never see him again, and that all the nights spend in their bed, filled with long talks about kids and the futures and growing old would just be wasted. It took long nights and tons of coffee, which if she was serious with herself just didn't taste right when he wasn't making it, but they had found him.

* * *

She had gotten the call late one night. She was curled up in their bed, her eyes stained with tears when her phone rang sharply. She jumped at it and cleared her throat hoping that the person at the other end wouldn't hear her weakness. It was Espo: "Beckett, we got him. We'll be at your place in a minute." She shot up and jumped out of bed running her hand through her hair that was pulled up in what was now a messy bun. She wore black yoga pants and a white V-neck t-shirt, and at first she thought she should change to look more presentable for him, but then she heard the knock at her door and didn't have it in her to wait while she dug around for clothes. She ran to the door and pulled it open. Espo stood in front of him and as he pushed his way into their loft she flew into Castle's arms. He wrapped them tightly around her slim frame as he walked her further in the loft. He inhaled deeply, relishing the smell of her. She let every tear fall and he felt it in the crook of his neck, but he didn't care. Espo and Ryan (he had come into the apartment after Castle) sat Beckett down to tell her everything. She wouldn't let go of Castle the entire time they talked and he probably wouldn't have let her.

* * *

But now that their day had finally arrived there was nothing that could stop them from finally getting their happy ever after. He said they would have to work for it and they sure as hell have.

But now they're here, at the beach. She wore her mother's dress and Martha's earrings. He wore a brand new tux and they were almost ready. Neither of them can believe that they are actually at this moment. He sees her appear at the beginning of the aisle and while everyone stands and turns to look at her, she only looks at one thing: him. He smiles as tears pool in his eyes. She smiles, but doesn't cry. She knows she probably will when it comes time to say her vows, but for now she is perfectly contempt to just stare into this beautiful eyes. It takes her back to those late nights, lying in bed on their sides talking about anything that came to mind. Nothing could top this moment.

She finally reached him at the end of the aisle. Her dad reached out to shake his hand and he accepted it graciously. The ceremony went by in what seemed like an instant. Their promises of love and always were special, but if it weren't for everyone around them they wouldn't have even had to say it out loud. They saw it in each other's eyes, just like they always had.

Later, as they swayed back and forth, they looked at each other the same way that had all night. Like they were the only two in the room. This is where they both belong. They didn't choose their first families or the path it took them to get here, but they chose each other and now they were here.

Nothing could feel better.

* * *

**"I Choose You"- Andy Grammer**


	2. Beautilful

"**You've got to get up every morning with a smile on your face and show the world all the love in your heart. Then people gonna treat you better. You're gonna find, yes, you will that you're beautiful as you feel."**

* * *

He kept telling her how beautiful she was, but she sure as hell didn't feel it. Her belly was swollen beyond belief as well as her feet and hands, and although Castle appreciated her new sized breasts, she was kind of sick of everything on her getting bigger.

She was hot and uncomfortable. The fan hummed quietly in their room, but it wasn't doing its job. Her husband snored lightly next to her and she swore she could punch him in the arm. That asshole got to sleep while she, the mother of his child, sat up against the headboard sweaty profusely and entirely too uncomfortable. She could hit him, but she knew that wouldn't be fair. She would get her revenge on him all in good time.

As the night wore on she got more and more uncomfortable. She tried getting up and moving into his office to read, which didn't do anything. She tried going to the living room and turning on a movie. That just made her more awake.

She sighed. There was no point in even trying to get back to sleep. Alexis was in her dorm room and Martha had gone up to the Hamptons while they finished the last of the baby planning. Since she was alone she decided to make her way upstairs (although she regretted that about half way up). She made her way to their nursery. They had painted it yellow to be gender neutral. Their plan had been to not find out the sex of the baby before the birth, something she had completely cracked on around the sixth month and had started decorating for their little girl.

She was leaning over the crib adjusting the blankets when she felt it, a sharp pain. She ignored it justifying it as her baby girl kicking around, but then she felt it again and again and again. "Castle," she hissed out. She knew he wouldn't hear her. He slept like a rock and she was all the way upstairs. Her only choice was to try and make her way downstairs.

She got down slowly stopping somewhere along the way to breathe as another contraction hit. She reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way to their room. "Castle," she said again, much louder this time. He still didn't wake, barely budged. She seriously hated him for the way he slept. She waddled to her side of the bed and crawled in next to him. "CASTLE!" She yelled this time. When he barely stirred she punched him in the arm, making him jump awake.

"Wha...What?! Kate! What the hell?!"

"Babe, I think I'm in labor," she whispered to him.

He got everything together so quickly while she could barely get off the bed. As they left the house, she placed her hand on his bicep and grabbing his arms lightly. He turned around with nervous eyes looking at her like she was crazy for stopping them. She gave him a wide smiled and whispered very quietly to him, "We're having a baby."

"Yeah," he whispered back before lightly touching his lips to hers. As another contraction hit they remembered why they were in such a rush and left in a hurry.

* * *

Hours later he was holding his daughter in his hands while she quietly slept next to him in her bed. His beautiful girls. They looked exactly alike. They were beautiful.

* * *

"**Beautiful"- Carole King**


End file.
